


So Says the Fandom

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Internet, M/M, petitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Young Avengers Google themselves, they find things that are better left unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Says the Fandom

The website displayed on the screen almost innocently, earning incredulous looks and gasps from the numerous teens and one sentient armor that stared at it.  
  
"It's a  _thing_?"   
  
"Apparently so." Was one shocked response out of many, but they knew it could've been worse - they knew the person the site was about could've been there with them, too.  
  
The Young Avengers team was in almost full roster - Patriot, Hawkeye, Stature, Vision, Hulkling and Speed, the last of which showed little interest in this present predicament. The rest of them stared on at the site whose banner simply enough declared its purpose - an online petition to get the superhero known as ‘Wiccan' to go back to his original ‘Asgardian' persona. It had quite the alluring photo in its banner, from the night the group went public. The image sat snugly atop a list of reasons why ‘Asgardian' was better than ‘Wiccan', a sign count, some pro LGBT link-banners, and several such assortments one was likely to find in petition sites.  
For various reasons the five young heroes found the site to be of interest, while Tommy sat this one out, claiming it had nothing to do with him since his potential relative already gave up the wings and messenger bag when they met ("Besides, _Asgardian_? That sounds like— yeah, good thing he changed it, huh.").  
Both aforementioned items, by the way, were on the list of reasons why Asgardian was better, but judging by the talkbacks, that was far from being a consensus.   
  
"He's going to  _freak_  when he sees this." Eli concluded somewhat grimly and looked worriedly at Teddy, who seemed overall amused.  
  
"Freak? He's going to drop dead where he stands." Teddy declared with a smile.  
  
"But… doesn't he already know about this?" Kate interjected with a raised brow.  
"I somehow find it hard to believe our Fanboy-Supreme - no disrespect, Teddy-"  
  
"None taken."  
  
"-Won't know about something like this."  
  
All eyes turned to Teddy, who only shrugged back.  
  
"I don't  _think_  he does, at least he hasn't told me anything about it—"  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Billy directly." The Vision suggested, having detected that Billy arrived at the Lair. Eli's first instinct was to close the laptop, but it didn't matter as the next moment Tommy was gone, only to appear next to where Billy came into view.  
  
"They're-petitioning-for-you-to-go-back-to-being-Asgardian." Tommy said before anyone could even blink. Billy did just that, and only realized what was actually said the next moment. When he did - he grinned.  
  
"Oh, you found that?! Heh, I saw it a couple of days ago when it started. How many signs does it have now?" He asked as he joined the group, leaving his bag next to the wall.  
Teddy welcomed him with a frown.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to look ourselves up on the internet?" The blond asked, looking a tiny bit hurt. To be precise, they each looked the other up and then compared notes, but it still left Teddy as the one doing any Wiccan-related research, not Billy. It wasn't like the mage, to overstep his boundaries, so to speak.  
  
"We did, and I didn't." Billy objected. "I got the link from a Hulkling forum."  
  
Anything Teddy had to say died on his lips at the prospect that he even  _had_  forums dedicated to him.  
  
"I take it you're ok with  _this_ , then?" Eli asked and opened the laptop which again displayed the site, along with one more signature to the count. Billy just shrugged.  
  
"‘Ok', he says… it's out there, who am  _I_  to stand in the way of  _my_   _fandom_."  
He managed to keep a straight face for a brief moment more before Teddy and he exchanged grins.  
 _They had fandoms—_  
  
"Your happiness disgusts me." Tommy interjected as he passed by them on his way back to the couch. Billy huffed before smirking.  
  
"He's just jealous since he's behind me on the popularity polls."  
  
Kate and Cassie exchanged mildly lost looks.  
  
"Well, it's not a lot, but it  _is_  getting signatures. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing?" Billy asked with another shrug. "It's not like I can go back to my old codename, and my current one doesn't fit the old outfit."  
  
"Which was tattered and torn to pieces." Cassie reminded.  
  
"Yeah, because that stopped Magic-Boy here before." Eli snorted.   
  
"Magical-Boy, how's  _that_  for a new cod-  _ow_." Teddy grinned, only to be elbowed in the ribs by his boyfriend. He recovered soon enough and continued his teasing.  
"Look at it this way, that name would let you use the  _bag_  again."  
  
"I do kinda miss the bag." Billy pouted and let Teddy wrap an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner.  
  
"So, we ignore it?" Cassie asked next, wanting to be sure as she never was adept in the ways of fandoms.  
  
" _I_  ignore it." Billy corrected. "…well, not quite, they did make some valid points, and I like the background image, I just won't  _listen_ to them. You guys on the other hand can laugh at it all you want."  
  
No one did any of that. In fact, they all fell quite silent when the next link Eli clicked on finally loaded.  
  
"Eli, what-"  
  
"It linked to it from the petition, I-"  
  
"Are those-"  
  
"Old-school Asgardian and Hulkling  _cosplayers_?"  
  
"Low quality ones, at that—"  
  
"The hell are they—"  
  
The Vision held his hands in front of Cassie's eyes, regardless of her objections. Eli held his hand in front of his own eyes.  
  
"Is that even  _possible_?" Kate asked.  
  
"It's not." Both Teddy and Billy said together.  
  
" _Ew!_ " Was Tommy's contribution to the debate, having came to see what got everyone's feathers ruffled.   
  
Finally Eli closed the laptop, looking rather pale.  
"As team leader, I hereby  _ban_  anyone from googling themselves, or anyone else on the team."  
  
"As co-leader, I concur." Kate added before nodding. "Who wants a beer? I need a drink."  
  
" _Now_  you're talking my language. Got some unseeing to do." Tommy growled and joined her.  
  
In the midst of the minor chaos that followed, only Cassie looked around and noticed Billy and Teddy were nowhere in sight.  
  
"I wonder-"  
  
"I wouldn't, if I were you." Eli warned, and Cassie accepted the rather frightened advice.


End file.
